Operation Blue Horse/Transcript
Cutscene Derek Westbrook contacts Vince Crosby via video chat in his hotel in Jiuzhaigou, China Vince Crosby: Derek? Derek Westbrook: '''Bad news, Crosby: we lost the girl during a rescue attempt earlier today. The helicopter took her to the small town of Zhangzhang, near the nature preserve. '''Vince Crosby: Great. One last shot at rescuing her before she's gone forever. Vince Crosby is joined by Ellie Cohen. Ellie Cohen: I got our guys equipped and ready. We'll be on point within the hour. Derek Westbrook: I'll warn you: Once we get boots on the ground, it's going to get lively down there. Ellie Cohen: Hopefully you can keep up. Derek Westbrook: That won't be a problem. Gather Shadow Force and the others! We're going in deep and hard! Gameplay The player is greeted with a black screen as sounds of fighting are heard. Later, the screen shows Yvonne Mott giving Kathleen Barrett a rifle. Yvonne Mott: I've waited a long time for this. Kathleen Barrett: Haven't we all? Let's go! Ellie pushes a button on the elevator and the elevator descends Diane Mack: Guys, I got word that Layla Sultanovich is being held in a clinic a few clicks north of here. You gotta hustle! Yvonne Mott: That's what we're doing. (to Kathleen) This thing go any faster? Kathleen Barrett: Easy, girl. The elevator door opens and Islamic State soldiers line the entrance Kathleen Barrett: Contact! Yvonne Mott: Sort 'em out! Ellie and Kathleen fight through the building and reach the exit. The town of Zhangzhang is crawling with Islamic State soldiers. Yvonne Mott: There's a ton of 'em out there! Vince Crosby: This is Vince! We're pinned down in the street! We need reinforcements! Yvonne Mott: On our way! Kathleen, on me! Ellie and Kathleen fight their way through the streets of Zhangzhang, witnessing fleeing civilians as Islamic State militants gun down anti-occupation rioters. Yvonne Mott: Hold fire! Civilians! Kathleen Barrett: Looks like Columbine down there. Yvonne Mott: Tell me something I don't know. C'mon! As they move up the street, a car crashes on the side of the road. Yvonne Mott: Vehicle incoming! Look out! They continue to push forward. Yvonne Mott: Watch for snipers on the rooftops! Kathleen Barrett: Movement by the car! Yvonne Mott: Smoke 'em! Kathleen engages snipers on the rooftops of various buildings. Derek Westbrook: This is Derek Westbrook, I can see you on the tracker. Ellie, Kathleen, head down this road. It'll be a shortcut to the clinic where Layla is. Yvonne Mott: Roger that. Yvonne and Kathleen head down a road to their right. Vince Crosby: Turn left down the alley. Ellie and Kathleen fight their way through an alley. They reach another end of the street Derek Westbrook: Almost there... Yvonne and Kathleen head down the street, but meet a barricade. Yvonne Mott:' '''Dammit. Dead end. '''Kathleen Barrett': Derek, we need another way! '' Gameplay view switches to Vince inside a hotel. In co-op mode, Player 1 is Vince and Player 2 is Derek. In singleplayer, the player is assigned the role of Derek'' Derek Westbrook: This is Derek. Do you see another road to your left? Yvonne Mott: Yes, Derek! Derek Westbrook: Good. Head down that road. Ellie Cohen gives Derek Westbrook a pistol Derek Westbrook: Thanks, Ellie! Let's go, team! They leave the hotel and engage Islamic State soldiers on the street. '' '''Diane Mack': There's another building to the right. Outside, right across the street is the clinic. Derek Westbrook: Thanks, Diane. Derek out! Derek and his team enter the building and kill the Islamic State occupants inside. They then cross the street and reach the clinic. Here, the player swtiches to Vince Crosby. Vince Crosby: Stay here. I'm going in. Cover me. Derek Westbrook: Roger. Vince, armed with a Karambit knife, stealthily enters the building and picks off several Islamic State militants. Once he reaches a nearby door, a QTE plays where he grapples with an Islamic State soldier. He fights with and kills the soldier, before kicking his dead body through the door. Layla Sultanovich is inside the room, strapped to a chair and gagged with tape. She is unconscious. Vince Crosby: Layla... He crosses over and ungags Layla. Vince Crosby: Layla? Layla, wake up. Layla groans, then looks into Vince's eyes. Layla Sultanovich: Derek...? Vince Crosby: My name is Vince Crosby, I'm a friend of Derek. I'm gonna get you out of here... Suddenly, Abu Bakr Muhammad appears behind Vince, armed with a baseball bat. Layla Sultanovich: Behind you! Vince turns around, but Muhammad blindsides him with the baseball bat before he can fire his gun,, which goes flying out of his hands. Layla bursts into tears upon seeing the violence. Layla Sultanovich: NO! (to Muhammad) Leave him alone! Muhammad stares down at Vince, who groans in pain. He then kicks Vince Abu Bakr Muhammad: I've waited a long time for this... He delivers another kick to Vince's side. Abu Bakr Muhammad: Is it just you? Are you alone? Who are you with? Vince Crosby: Kiss my ass! Vince gets up and rushes Abu Bakr Muhammad, who punches Vince in the ribs and knocks him down again. Abu Bakr Muhammad: I am going to enjoy this...Here's what is going to happen... He kicks Vince again. Layla Sultanovich: NO! Abu Bakr Muhammad: Your American friend is going to watch me as I beat the life out of you....Front row seat! Now wouldn't that be exciting? Layla Sultanovich: ...Please! Abu Bakr Muhammad raises his leg for another kick, but is suddenly ambushed by Derek Westbrook, who tackles him from behind. At this point, the player's POV swtiches to Derek Westbrook, who engages in a fight against Abu Bakr Muhammad in the form of a QTE. The player must press the corresponding buttons on screen to beat Abu Bakr Muhammad to a bloody pulp and then kill him with a push-dagger. Following this, the player's POV returns to VInce Crosby Layla Sultanovich: Derek? Derek Westbrook: Vince? Vince Crosby: My head... Derek goes to Vince and checks on him. Derek Westbrook: 'I think you have a concussion, man. But it's okay, I'm here now. ''Derek unties Layla. '''Layla Sultanovich: How did you find me? Derek Westbrook: Long story. Nikolai Kalinin suddenly bursts through the door to the clinic. Layla jolts. Layla Sultanovich: AAH! Who are you? Nikolai Kalinin: Longer story. Layla looks at Vince in disbelief Layla Sultanovich: He's with you? (to Derek) ''Derek, you know this guy? '''Derek Westbrook': He's a friend from work. Now c'mon. He and Vince help Layla stand up, as her legs feel weak. Vince Crosby: I'm gonna tell you everything...Just stay with me, okay? They exit the room and Vince scans the area for enemies. However, Vince begins feeling dizzy and begins stumbling around the room. Layla Sultanovich: Vince? Are you okay? What are you doing? What are you looking for? We gotta get out of here. Vince Crosby: Yeah, right... They reach another room, where Tamara Sultanovich is waiting Layla Sultanovich: Tamara! She embraces her sister. Tamara Sultanovich: Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Layla Sultanovich: I'm okay, Tammy, but I'm worried about...Vince. Vince Crosby: Yeah, right...My head hurts...How hard did he hit me? At this point, the player's POV switches to Layla (in co-op, player 2 is assigned the role of Kathleen Barrett). Tamara proceeds to give Layla her gun. Tamara Sultanovich: Okay, here. Gimme your hand. Layla Sultanovich: What? Tamara Sultanovich: This is an FNP-45. It's a very accurate close-range weapon. Don't point at me. Layla Sultanovich: Sorry. How do you know so much about this...? Tamara Sultanovich: It holds ten rounds. When the mag is empty, the slide will lock back like this...To reload, push this button. The magazine falls out, then you just shove the other one in...like flashlight batteries. Then release the slide! Layla Sultanovich: Why are you giving me a gun? Tamara Sultanovich: They're coming, okay? The Islamic State knows we're here. If you have to use it, stay low and identify your shooter. Sneak and shoot, okay? Very simple, sneak and shoot. They hear a noise. '' '''Layla Sultanovich': Tamara? Vince? Derek? What was that? Vince Crosby: It's them. Tamara Sultanovich: I'll be back, sis. Kathleen, look after her. Nikolai, Vince, let's go... They leave. Moments later, a gunshot rings out Vince Crosby: Contact! Another gunshot rings out and Vince is killed. Nikolai Kalinin: Vince! Man down! Man down! Another gunshot rings out and Tamara is heard screaming. Later, a dull thud is heard and Tamara collapses to the ground, unconscious. Layla Sultanovich: Dear God... She ducks down, then sneakily makes her way outside to see where the shooters are. She later catches sight of a militant in the reflection of a nearby mirror. Taking a deep breath, she then steps out and eliminates the militant. Kathleen Barrett: Nice shootin'! Layla goes into another room, but sees another militant enter from behind, thanks to another mirror. She turns around and unloads her pistol into the attacker, before going to Tamara's dead body. She then gasps when she sees the dead bodies of Vince Crosby and Nikolai Kalinin. Layla Sultanovich: Oh, no... Kathleen checks Tamara's vitals. Kathleen Barrett: Tamara's still breathing. Derek Westbrook looks at Vince's corpse. Derek Westbrook: Vince is gone... Layla goes to perform CPR on Tamara. The player must press the corresponding buttons on the screen to revive Tamara. Once she wakes up... Tamara Sultanovich: GAAH! Layla? She sees Nikolai and Vince's dead bodies. Tamara Sultanovich: Oh, no... She looks into Layla's eyes, near tears... Layla Sultanovich: I'm so sorry... Tamara, in tears, hugs Layla as the level ends. Category:Transcript